a new life
by procrastinating artist
Summary: on hiatus! krystal was a normal american teen. untill she had to move to france. now what will happen when she finds out the secret of the old abandoned factory near the school and the kids who go there?
1. a killer guardian angel

**Chapter one. Guardian Angel…a killer Guardian Angel? **

**I was at my new school. Now you think I'd be used to new schools, like moving up. Yeah...no. one major worry, this was a school in **_**France **_**and I'm **_**American.**_** See my dilemma? Good thing I can speak French fluently with the proper accent.... it's like I was born to speak French. Weird... also I came in the middle of the year. So that means all the cliques had been established and I wouldn't fit in ****anywhere****. Anyway... I went into the office to get my schedule. I had science, math, gym, and all that good stuff. I also got a slip that all of the teachers had to sign. I as well found out that they served breakfast at 7am and dinner at 7pm and lunch around noon. I went to the cafeteria for lunch. I sat down at an empty table and picked at my lunch. I'm really not big on eating. I'm not anorexic and I don't have a problem but I just don't like to eat. Then I noticed this one weird kid. He had blonde hair, dyed purple in the middle and spiked up in one huge spike. I mean I thought I've seen some weird hairstyles in America but this was weirder than you could ever imagine. They didn't spare me a glance. I'm used to that. I really wasn't popular back in the states. Sure I had a few friends but other than that….****not popular****. I was considered a math geek. People didn't realize that I could exterminate them without a second thought. That I could do more than math. That I could win a fight. That I would pummel them to near death if I wanted to. That I have anger magement problems…. I think you get the point. I want back to picking at my lunch, now pulling apart some bread. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw one kid in the group pull out his laptop and they all got up and left the cafeteria. I followed them. I mean I'm not nosy but I just wanted to see what they were doing. I followed them off campus and into the woods. They went down a manhole and...Into the sewers? I waited for the last person down to cover the manhole back up. I waited a few minutes to make sure that I wouldn't get caught. Then I went into the sewer. I always had this random talent to always pick the right direction. So I decided to just go straight. That's what the random-talent was telling me to do. I walked back to the very end of the sewer. There were 4 skateboards and one scooter. "So that's how they got here so fast" I thought. I climbed up the ladder that was attached to the wall and came out by and old abandoned factory. I saw the group of kids in the distance, close to the factory doors. I stealthily made my way to the factory. There were a bunch of ropes that I guessed that were used to get to the ground. Again I saw them in the distance getting into the elevator. I shrugged and as soon as I heard the elevator shut, I jumped. I didn't land with that much of a thud. Not long after that, this dude came in. He looked around and saw me. He started running {at like 50 mph} towards me. I don't know how but I managed to side-step him. He ran back and I kicked him in a very uncomfortable spot. He landed with this huge thud that I'm sure the others heard. I got out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote **

_**"I saved your lives didn't I? You have no clue who I am. I won't tell anyone so don't worry. Just think of me as a guardian angel. I won't bother you guys. If you find out who I am you get a cookie." **_

**Then I went back to school. I had gym. To make it weirder, with most of the kids whose lives I saved. Only one was missing and that was the tall girl with the almost-shoulder length black hair. The teacher assigned us groups for our fitness tests. I get {of course} Ulrich Stern, one of the ones who {unknowingly} owed his life to me. We had to do push-ups first.**

**"Do you want to go first or should I?" I asked**

**"You can go first." He said, obviously thinking about something else.**

**We had to do as many as we could do in one minute. I did 80. Without breaking a sweat. When time was up I jumped to my feet and said "your turn" as I wrote down my name and my score. He looked at my hand-writing and gasped. Just then Jim {the teacher} yelled at him for not being on the ground already. He got on the ground and started doing push-ups. He looked determined to beat my score. Sadly, he only got to 79. After he wrote down his score, he said "you're the one who saved our lives aren't you?"**

**"Good job. You get a cookie." I said as I got up and gave the paper to Jim who liked at my score and gave a low whistle. Then he looked at Ulrich's and chuckled. He gave me back the paper that he had to sign and I went and lay on my back on a hill. Out of my peripheral vision {man I was using that a lot...} I saw Ulrich go over to his friends, probably to tell them about me. I closed my eyes and waited. When I heard them walking over I got up and looked at them. The one with the spiked hair said, "So this is who saved our butts. Tell me, how did you knock the guy out? He was withering in pain when we saw him." **

**"I aim below the belt and kick hard. Let that serve as a warning" I said**

**The other girl, with pink hair, said "why did you knock him out? Do you know about the factory?"**

**"I knocked him out because he attacked me. I just found out when I followed you that that factory existed. Any other questions or can I got to science now?" I said as I started to walk to the science building. **

**"Why did you follow us?" the one that had the lap-top at lunch asked**

**"I have a natural curiosity." I said as I went into 's class. I gave her the slip to sign and pointed me to an empty table near the group of kids. **

**"Ok if we're gonna talk anymore I want to know your guy's names. Ok?"**

**"I'm Odd!!!" the kid with the spiked hair –I mean Odd- said**

**"Yeah I can see that." **

**"I'm Aelita" the one with the pink hair –Aelita- {shoot why do I keep doing that?}**

**"I'm Jerime." Jerime said**

**"And I'm Ulrich." **

**"Where's Ulrich's cookie? I want to eat it!" Odd exclaimed**

**"There is no cookie. Sheesh are you a walking stomach or something?" I asked.**

**"You hit the nail on the head with that one." Ulrich said **

**"So to sum this whole thing up we have not only a guardian angel but a killer guardian angel? Cool." Odd said.**

**I think I actually gained their friendship then but it was later when I learned of it. The class started I really was not paying attention. I started doodling, not looking at what I was doing. I looked down and saw that I was drawing a very complex drawing of my old house back in the states. Weird. I shrugged and started doodling again. This time I drew a perfect tiger. Even weirder. I folded it up and put it in my pocket and started doodling yet again. I was starring out of the window when I stopped doodling. I didn't know I stopped until I saw a picture of something I've never seen before. A tower with smoke around it. The picture was in color. The smoke was red. It was in this forest place, but I looked like a video game. I folded it up and put it in my pocket with the picture of my house and the tiger. Without looking I took out another piece of paper and closed my eyes. I was in the back or would've seen me. When my hand stopped I saw a picture of all my friends from the states. All in poses that totally suited them. I was in the middle, with my old boyfriend. I starred at it. That had actually happened. It was the last day of 7****th**** grade. We all had a teacher take a picture of us. We were posed just like that. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I smiled remembering all of my goofy friends, even the ones I didn't like that much. Everyone I ever knew from school was in that picture. And in the one I drew, my friends that moved, gone to a different school or that I didn't like anymore for some reason were in there too. Looking perfectly happy. I traced over myself. I looked better in this picture that the real one. I was happy, smiling, and looked good in a picture for once in my life. I managed to get my stuff together before the bell rang. Clutching the picture in my hand. I had study hall after this class and I was sure my new acquaintances did too. As soon as the bell rang, I went out of the door and headed to the library. I walked with Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jerime. Then Elizabeth {or Sissi as I heard she preferred} went up to Ulrich and said "Ulrich dear when are you going to ask me out? I've been waiting forever." **

**"Sissi for the last time, I AM NEVER GOING TO ASK YOU OUT! Ok?" Ulrich said exasperated. **

**"Who would want to go out with a spoiled brat anyway?" I said when we were almost out of earshot. **

**"And who is this? A new person in you little group? You let the new girl in but you won't let the most popular girl in the school join? What is the matter with you people?" Sissi said in mock scorn. **

**"Because, they see something in me that you don't have. Strength. And... Brains maybe…" I said with a smirk. **

**"Do you know who I am!?!?" Sissi said outraged**

**"Yes. **_**Elizabeth Dlemas**_**. I infact do." I said as I walked away, my new acquaintances laughing and following behind me. We arrived in the library and we all sat at a table together. I showed them what I drew in class. They marveled over the picture of the tiger. They were surprised that I could draw like that. I still had the picture of my old friends in my hand. They were not seeing that…at least not yet. Someone gasped when they saw the picture of the weird tower. **

**"How did you know about this?" Ulrich asked shocked.**

**"No clue. I wasn't looking when I drew it. I saw it and I was like 'what the heck?' and I decided to show you guys." I said nonchalantly.**

**Jerime took his lap-top and said, "I'll run a scan for any activated towers. I have no clue what this means…. Did you draw anything else?" **

**"Well…. I drew this." I said as I hesitantly held out the picture of my old friends.**

**Ulrich saw it first. "Is that you in the middle? Who the heck are all of these people?" he asked.**

**"They used to be my friends…before I moved…" I trailed off. **

**"It has amazing detail. The guy next to you reminds me of Odd." Ulrich said**

**"Left or right?" I asked**

**"Left." Ulrich responded**

**"Ugh that's Freddie. He's weird, eats a lot, scrawny, yeah. A lot like Odd." I said chuckling. **

**"Let me see that!!!" Odd said as he snatched the picture from Ulrich. **

**"That kid is way shorter than me!!" Odd declared. **

**"I haven't seen it yet." Aelita said.**

**Odd gave her the picture. She studied that for a long while. Then she gave it back. And said "how's that scan coming Jerime?"**

**"I'll take awhile. In the mean-time, we should go to the factory and have a vote on if Krystal should become a lyoko warrior. Ulrich text Yumi." He said as he got up. Ulrich texted Yumi and I shrugged and followed them out of the library. We met up with Yumi in the woods.**

**"Ugh this is William all over again!" she exclaimed.**

**I stayed quiet. I knew that I would not get in if she compared me to some guy. We went down the manhole and into the sewers. They gave me a minute's head start. I ended up waiting 3 minutes for them. **

**"Took you guys long enough…" I said as I went up the ladder. We walked to the factory because I guess this wasn't as urgent as it was at lunchtime. They used the ropes, I straight up jumped and landed in a crouch, making less noise than they did. Then we got in the elevator. We went down really far. Then the elevator opened and we were in this room with a huge computer {just the monitors…} and a big chair. **

**"All right Krystal. Before we do anything, we want to know a little more about you-"**

**"And besides the fact you can maim someone without a second thought." Odd said.**

**"Well, I can play the violin. I can play some songs on the piano. I have a strong connection to animals. I could kick someone's butt with my hands tied behind my back. Oh yeah, and I'm like a cat, if I don't like you, you'll know." I finished with a smirk.**

"**Well let's put her to the test what do you think guys?" Jerime asked**

"**I'm not sure you remember what happened to William..." Yumi trailed off**

"**The difference between me and some guy is that I'm smart. I listen. I wait before striking." **

**"Sounds better than William already!" Odd exclaimed "into the scanner with you!!"**

**"Don't you want to take a vote? I mean I don't mind if you-"**

**The supercomputer beeped. **

**"An activated tower…in the forest region…" Jerime said. **

**They all looked at me.**

**"What? Is this about the picture?" I was freaked out**

**"Alright we vote after you guys deactivate the tower." Jerime said.**

**"What do I do? Take a nap?" I asked**

"**Just be quiet and do nothing." He said**

**I sat down and then got back up **

"**Someone just came in the factory." I said **

**"Yeah sure." Jerime said.**

**"Check the security cameras!" I yelled exasperated.**

**"Fine." He said as he pulled up the cameras. "There's nothing…." In camera 4 there was person. **

**"I'll go take care of this." I sighed**

**"Alright guys. You need to vote. Now." Jerime said into his mic. **

**"So you can talk while you're fighting can't you? What do you guys say?" Jerime asked**

**He turned to me. He said "Go down a floor. You're going to lyoko." I stumbled into the elevator and pressed the down button.**

**"Now get into a scanner." I heard Jerime say. I shrugged and got into the scanner. Before I knew it I was in some virtual world. I was in regular clothes. Jeans and a tee-shirt. And my hair tied back into a ponytail. And the others were ahead. Fighting things that looked like blocks on legs. I found a bow and arrow on my back. I took aim and I hit one of the blocks {Ulrich's to be exact} in the funky target. It blew up. Ulrich looked around and saw me. **

**"I so had that one!!" he yelled **

**"Too slow!" I yelled in response. I put another arrow on my bow and killed Odd's block for him.**

**"You're no fun, you know that?" he asked.**

**"Yes. But I saved your butt again. That's twice in one day." I said laughing. A block came up to me. On instinct, I pulled out dual swords that were each in a holster on either side of my body. I jabbed it with one and took it out right before it exploded. That's when this weird jellyfish thing came up. I shot an arrow at it and killed it. Everyone starred at me. "What? Did I do something wrong? Why are you all starring at me?" I asked worried. **

**"You just killed the Scyphozoa." Jerime said shock obvious in his voice. **

**"And that's surprising because?" I asked**

**"No one's done it before." Odd said.**

**"Have you tried?" **

**"Well….no" Ulrich said. **

**"So. What now?" I asked**

**"We get materialized back to earth." Odd said.**

**"Alright I'll do Ulrich, Yumi, and odd first." Jerime said. Then they disappeared.**

**"Now it's you turn Krystal." Jerime said. A few seconds later, I found myself looking at the inside of the scanner. It opened. **

**"So I guess you had a good first time on lyoko?" Odd asked.**

**"Yeah. Please tell me that there are more challenging things than those blocks. They were really easy to kill." I said.**

**Yumi laughed and said "we'll fill you in later."**

**That was the end of my first day at school. I had a really fun time. Little did I know that things were about to get really weird.**

****author's comment** if you're thinking 'hey 've seen this before' you've probabbly read this on deviantart. i'm xzutaraxfanx and cant-draw-for-crap on there. i don't own any of this shiznit. nothing is mine! NOTHING! please review. i want to know if i suck or not! do you like my style?**

**ps. this is like a continuation of the actual show.**

**~anime-freakazoid-wuduzzles-you 3 **


	2. worst day EVER

**Chapter two. Weirdest. Day. Ever.**

**I guess I should tell you more about what I look like on lyoko. Well I had a black short-sleeved shirt with**_** itwilight/i**_** on the back. I had tight dark blue jeans on. {The kind that fit you perfectly and then you're sad when you have to throw them out because you grew out of them...} The bow and arrows that I had just materialized out of thin air and back when I didn't need them. The dual swords were in their holsters except when I was using them. The holsters were situated weird. The left sword was in a holster on my left hip. It never got in my way. And the same with the right. Now I know that most of dual swords are in one holster. Not mine, I think that mine are situated more practically. Happy now? Ok anyway the course of my day was fairly normal. Up until English class. Don't ask me why I took English. I just wanted the easy "A''. Ok I wanted to show off too. **

**"So, where did you live before you moved here?" Odd asked with his mouth full, naturally. It was lunch time, and I had surrendered my food as soon as we got to the table.**

**"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled. How the heck was I gonna tell them that I lived in the states? I mean they'd hate me for all eternity!! **

**I mean not all eternity but a long time. The next class was my language elective. The languages were English, Spanish, German and Italian. I choose English because I wanted to show off. And I wanted an easy A. Even the teacher couldn't speak English like me because she was French! **

**"Today we will be learning more complex English." Miss. Case said. I scoffed; her idea of complex was my idea of everyday terminology. "Turn in your textbooks to page 45."**

**I got out a spare piece of paper and wrote: i****What a mind-numbing class. Her English is horrible./i**__**And passed it to Ulrich. He read it and then wrote something and passed it back to me. He had written: i****Her English is fine! It's better than my translator but compared to you she really does suck. And so do i./i ****I chuckled and wrote: i****Yeah I've had a lot of practice. I don't tutor./i ****I was about to pass it when the teacher called on me. **

**"What was the question again?" I asked**

**"What is the definition of compile? And don't use your notes." Miss. Case said. She evidently wanted me to define compile in English.**

**I sighed and said "Compile-to compose material from other documents, to collect and edit into a volume, to build up gradually or to run –as a program- through a compiler." **

**"Um… correct." Miss. Case stuttered. You think after a few weeks she'd get used to my perfect English. She went back to teaching and I passed the note. Ulrich almost laughed and wrote a response. He passed it back and had written: i****That was impressive!!!!! Are you sure you can't tutor me? Like I said I suck at this class./i ****I sighed and wrote iu****All right but this is my ****only/u ****acceptation./i ****I passed it right when Miss. Case said "Pick a partner and practice your English skills!!!!" then muttered, "You need it." That was definitely excluding me. There was some indecision while picking partners. Odd, Jerime and Ulrich were having a dispute on who needed more help. I sighed and said "I'll help Odd now cuz I'm gonna tutor Ulrich later. Einstein is smart enough to help him for now." Odd shrugged and said "Whatever but don't expect my lunch or anything."**

**I sighed and said, "You know I don't eat. Sheesh. All right what do you want to practice first?'' **

**"Umm… everything?" **

**"You're hopeless. Alright let's start with objects." I rolled my eyes. Then something weird happened. The gray-black thing came out of the electrical socket. "Um, Odd? What's that?" I asked.**

**"Crap. XANAX's attacking." Odd said "we have to get to the factory!"**

**"What is it gonna do?" I asked as it rushed towards me. Then instinct kicked in. I don't know why but I wanted it to attack. I knew I could take it. "Bring it computer." I muttered. The class was in chaos and we couldn't get out. Jerime tried to calm them down while I wrestled with a shadow. Yeah I felt so special. It tried to attack the rest of the class. "Oh no you don't stinking virus." I snarled as I grabbed the tail-like thing. It struggled against me and these purple electric waves went along it. It tried to shock me. I think. I really don't know because I didn't feel anything. I tightened my grip and it swung around to attack me. **

**"Just keep a hold on that thing and… well… I'll explain later." Jerime said.**

**"This is a piece of cake." I said. And it was. **

**"Where are they going?! They're abandoning us in out time of need!" Sissy screeched. **

**"I swear if you don't shut up you prep I will sic this thing on you!" I snarled. She cowered behind the teacher. **

**"They better hurry up.'' I muttered to myself.**

**iu**_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_**/i/u **

**I have no clue how long I was but the shadow eventually vanished and then this white light lit up the whole place. Then we were back at lunch.**

**"I think that was record timing.'' Odd said.**

**"What the hell just happened?!" I asked, sort of freaked out.**

**"While you were wrestling with the shadow we went to lyoko." Odd said.**

**"Some of XANAX's monsters came after us so we had to fight them." Yumi continued.**

**"While they kept them distracted I deactivated the tower, getting rid of XANAX's ghost." Aelita said**

**"Then I launched a 'return to the past' sequence." Jerime said.**

**"So that's what the light was?" I asked, pushing my lunch over to Odd before he could ask.**

**"Yup." They all said. **

**"So now we have to go through English class i**_**again?**_**/i" I said, slightly whiny.**

**"You're still gonna tutor me right?" Ulrich asked.**

**"I guess…" I trailed off. Then I thought of something. "I know this is i**_**waaaay**_**/i off topic but does this school have a talent show?" I asked. I thought I might as well make the most of living here. I like to sing. Most people compare my voice to a violin. It trills and sounds beautiful. That's what I'm told.**

**"Umm… no but we have an end of the school-year dance. Odd's already signed up to DJ so he could pull some strings and let you sing." Ulrich said.**

**"Of course we have to verify that you i**_**can**_**/i sing." Odd said with his mouth full.**

**"Don't worry. I can sing but if I have to put on a show for you I will." I said.**

**"All right well we have to get to English class. Bye Yumi." Ulrich said.**

**"I have history. Oh joy.'' Yumi said sarcastically. **

**"Well you have fun with that.'' I said. **

**iu**_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_**/i/u **

**We were all at the factory. That was where my audition was to take place. **

**"Do you guys know the song 'Misery Business' by Prarmore?" I asked**

**"I love that song!!!" Yumi exclaimed. "My brother bets so angry when I play it over and over." She laughed**

**"Well I'm going to sing the original English version. Kay?" I said.**

**"And why are you going to do that?" Jerime asked**

**"Because it flows better. Or I could do 'pressure' if you anted me to. You know what? I'll do both!" I exclaimed happily. I proceeded to sing both perfectly in key.**

**"Damn." Ulrich said stunned.**

**"You really should watch your mouth Ulrich." Aelita chided. "But he's right."**

**"You should take singing up as a career." Odd said.**

**"So am I in?" I asked**

**"Well duh." They all said**

**"Good." I said**

**"If you want Krystal," Jerime said, "You can go get some practice on lyoko."**

**"Sound fun. There better be more challenging things that those block cause that was almost i**_**too**_**/i easy." I said.**

**"We already told you that there was. I just don't know if they'll show up to play." Jerime said**

**By now we were in the elevator headed to the super computer room. Jerime exited and we all went down to the scanner room. Yumi, Aelita, and Krystal can go first." Jerime said.**

**"Well if the rule is 'ladies first' you guys need to go before us." I said.**

**''Ha-ha. Very fully." Ulrich said sarcastically. "Now get in the scanner." He said as he pushed me into my scanner. **

**"Sour grapes much?!" I yelled through the door before it closed.**

**And then I was on lyoko again. My outfit had changed. It now said "my theme song: I'm a Bitch" where twilight had been. **

**"Well I find your shirt fairly accurate." Yumi said. Then Odd and Ulrich were there. **

**"Hey how come her lyoko outfit changed?! Why won't mine change?! I don't wanna be a purple cat anymore!!" he whined.**

**"Sheesh." I said and then said. "Someone's jealous." in a sing-song voice. He ignored me and kept complaining, "And how come she gets two weapons?"**

**"Just shut up ok?!" I yelled. "Your constant whining is giving me a head-ache." **

**"And like you're so perfect?! Just cause you can sing and have perfect English skills you think you're better than anyone.'' Odd retorted. **

**I think I heard Jerime yell at us to cut it out but Odd had gotten on that nerve. Now the anger issues were coming out. I couldn't control my self. I yelled, "I can speak perfect English because I'm from America. My parents made me move and transferred me into this school. Then I made the worst mistake of my life following you weirdoes." Then I cussed him out and slapped him. Then I plunged my right dual sword into my heart and devitalized myself. I burst out of the scanner and climbed the ladder that was in the elevator shaft. I ran with the speed of a tiger once I hit ground level. Then I ran to the dorm room and scaled the brick wall and climbed into my window which I leave un-locked. {Who else but me would scale up a brick wall to get into a room?} I crammed most of my clothes {that i actually un-packed} into my suitcase and jumped back out of the window that I just scaled up a brick wall to get into. I landed in a crouch with one hand on the ground. Then I took off {again with the speed of a tiger} and didn't stop until I had barricaded myself in a room that a whole mess of filing cabinets. Then my phone rang, obnoxiously loud. **

**"Hello?" I asked. If it was Odd, well… I was ready for a repeat of that conversation before I slapped him. **

**"Krystal! Is something wrong? You usually answer on the first ring." It was my boyfriend from the states. It was hard to keep contact with him but we managed it.**

**"My phone was on vibrate and I didn't know who it was at first. Sorry." I said apppologetically. "So, where are you? I swear if you get in trouble for calling me in school…" I threatened half-heartedly**

**"I'm on a plane." I started to interrupt but he shushed me and said. "Let me explain. The school's having a home-stay in a forgen country of our choice. We all mostly picked France cuz we all miss you. We'll be attending Cadic academy and having a home-stay with willing families that can understand English. And before you ask… everyone is coming. And I mean i**_**everyone**_**/i even Marissa and Courtney!!!!! And I heard that your parent will willingly house 3 of us at the most! I think they ended up with Sarah, Marissa, and Emily." He paused and then said, "I'm gonna put you on speaker kay? Everyone wants to say hi!!"**

**"All right" I said.**

**I heard a beep and then probably 30 voices screaming "HI Krystal!!!!" at the same time. Then I heard Miss. Wallace shush them and then say, "Well there goes the surprise. Nice going Jimmy''**

**Everyone laughed and then I heard no one other that Marissa scream, "HI SPRAKLLY!!!" I laughed and said, "Hi noodles!!" then I heard some one really far back say something. Then I heard Shannon yell, "Gwen says hi!!!" then I heard Gwen yell, "Not so loud!!"**

**"Well what brought the surprise visit on? No one at the school told me about it…" I trailed off as I heard footsteps. "I'm really sorry to cut this short but I have to go. Sorry. Can you take me off speaker now?" I teased. He used to ask me to do the same thing.**

**"BYE!!!!" everyone yelled. Then Marissa and Emily and Sarah yelled "BYE SPARKLY!!!" then I heard "O.k. you're off speaker. And before you ask, we'll land in about an hour. Bye."**

**"Love ya." I said as I hung up. I sighed and moved the filing cabinet from the door, just enough for my slim body and my suitcases to tightly squeeze through. I snuck around a corner and almost ran into Ulrich's back. He turned around and said, "There you are. We have to get back to the academy. We have a surprise for you."**

**"Sorry. Already know!'' I said then I held up my phone, "my boyfriend called and spoiled it." I laughed.**

"**and Odd, I'm sorry. I mean i**_**reeeeaaaally**_**/i sorry. I have anger issues. And no, you're not the first person I smacked and cussed out. And when I said that following you guys was a mistake, well I go blind with rage sometimes say things I don't mean." A silent tear exposed how close to crying I was. I sighed and concluded with, "and if you don't forgive me, I can understand that but that doesn't mean I won't save you butt from danger." **

**"ok I forgive you but you better tell your American friends to keep their hands off of my food." He said.**

**"All right now that we have that sorted out, we really should get going." Yumi said "The school's in a massive frenzy and could use your help Krystal." **

**I smiled as we walked out of the factory. **


	3. Chapter 3, Sometimes, XANAX is helpful

1**Chapter three, sometimes, XANA is helpful. **

** When I got back, the principal was giving a speech, and sucking at it. He saw me and called me to the podium.**

** "We're a proud lot. Be careful who you pick a fight with; you'll never know who's backing them up. We will try to keep a civil mouth about your country if you keep one about ours. Now I know all of these people. If you do anything that could insult them, I'll go after you. Now, any questions?" I asked. Odd's hand shot up.**

"**Yes Odd?" I sighed**

"**Are they gonna eat all of our food?" Odd asked. Aelita giggled at this, Yumi smacked odd in the back of his head, Ulrich sighed, and Jerime rolled his eyes.**

"**Not answering that. Next?" I asked laughing.**

**I answered a few questions about my friends and then it was time for a bus to go get them.**

"**I'm going with you." I said, my eyes daring anyone to say different.**

"**We'll come too." My new friends offered. **

**~~~~~at the airport~~~~~~~**

**Their flight was due to arrive around 3-ish. It was 2:50 when we go there and we rushed to find the gate they would come out of. I was so excited to see my friends again!!!!**

**I saw them coming out a second before I was tackled by all of them. We ended up in a pile on the floor, earning weird looks. Like I cared. I was happy, finally. **

"**You sure do have a lot of friends…" Yumi trailed off. Yuki, being random, walked up to Yumi and they started to converse in Japanese. **

"**Hayyy guurrrl." I heard Bennet say.**

"**Lady." I said**

"**Gentleman" he replied. Then I saw Cameron. I went over and pulled his hair.**

"**What was that for?!" he exclaimed.**

"**That's for anything that you might've done to annoy anyone while I was gone!"**

"**Hihihihihihi!!!!" I heard someone say. It was Richie. **

"**Hi Richie…" I said unenthusiastically. Then I felt someone punch my shoulder, hard. **

"**Haven't I told you enough that that's mean? I didn't even do anything!!" of course I knew who it was. It was Sky. **

"**You did do something, and you know what." I turned away, a bit angry and a bit embarrassed. He wanted to be my boyfriend but he knew that I was happy and tried to accept it. I guess he hoped that my moving to France would change my mind.**

**I looked over to see odd, looking extremely confused. Then I realized we were all babbling in English. Ulrich was sizing up some of my female friends. **

'**This is gonna be a long three months…' I thought.**

**At the school.**

**Before classes, breakfast.**

Authoress' Note: French speech will be placed in {these} and English will be placed in [these] the random Japanese will be in {[these]}, but only when there will be multiple languages speaking. If I'm in class and my American buddies aren't there, we're conversing in French and vice versa. End notice.

**I was conversing in French, English, and some random Japanese that I had a habit of doing ever since I started reading manga and watching anime. I was mostly acting a translator. We were having a great time until Sissi came over. **

**{Having fun with the Americans?} She asked snobbily.**

**[What did she say?] Marissa asked.**

**[She said, 'having fun with the Americans?] I responded to Marissa.**

**{Actually yes, we had a burping contest earlier and Marissa over there won.} Odd responded. I repeated what odd said in English for the benefit of my friends.**

**[I am the champion!!! In your face you prep!!] Marissa screamed in sissy's face. **

**{What did she just say? Did she insult me?} Sissi screeched. **

**{Go away. You're a {[baka]} prep and you know it.} I said, waving her off. Of course, Bennet, being a complete perv, walked over to Sissi and said [heeeeyy.] **

**[Bennet, stop being a perv. I have to get to classes and you guys have a tour of Paris.] I responded. Just then, the 5 min warning bell rang, meaning we had 5 min until we had to get to classes. **

**[Bye guys!! Have fun!!!] I exclaimed as we left to go to classes.**

**{Bye!} My French buddies said to them.**

**~~SCIENCE CLASS~~**

** wasn't there and neither was a sub so I whipped out my ipod and put on **_**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi **_**a/k/a the vampire knight anime opening. (Watch it, it's good) actually, all of the songs on my ipod were openings or endings of animes. I was humming along when Ulrich gave me a weird look. **

"**Can I help you?" I said, taking an ear bud out of my ear to hear his response. **

"**What are you listening to?" he asked.**

"**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi." I said, like that explained it all.**

"…"

'**It's and opening to one of my favorite animes." I shrugged and put the ear bud back in. after the song was over, it changed to sakura kiss (also known as kiss kiss fall in love) from the anime Ouran high school host club.**

**Then I got a random idea.**

"**Who wants to play truth or dare!?!?!?!" I yelled.**

**Everyone was soon assembled in a circle in the middle of the room. (We had moved the desks.) **

"**All right, Ulrich. Truth or dare?" I asked**

"**Truth." He responded.**

"**All right pansy, have you ever kissed a girl, full on the lips?" I asked. "Oh!!! And if you haven't, who would you want to kiss?" I asked smirking.**

"**No, and I'd rather not tell you…" he answered, blushing.**

**Then game went on like that for awhile. I got dared to eat some weird food concoction for $20, which I gladly took after eating the food. Then the bell rang. **

**It was lunch time, seeing as first period takes up all morning. **

**I grabbed a full tray of food and sat down, waiting for my frenchie friends. As soon as odd sat down, I shoved my tray to him.**

"**You know, you might die if you don't start eating." Ulrich said.**

"**Will you look at that, mister 'I've never kissed a girl' is concerned for my well-being. Well don't worry, I won't die. I've only eaten once this month and haven't died." I waved the topic off with my hand.**

"**Well that's nice miss 'I've had about 20 boyfriends since the 4****th**** grade'."**

"**Am I missing something?" Yumi asked.**

"**We played truth or dare in 's class this morning." I said laughing.**

**Then Jerime's computer beeped. **

"**Trouble in lyoko. We have to get to the factory." He said. They all got up but I stayed seated.**

"**You coming?" Ulrich asked.**

"**My friends… they might think I ditched them… they've only been here a short time…" I trailed off.**

"**We understand, but I will call you if we really need your help." Jerime said.**

"**Make sure they don't die Mister I'm-a-kingdom-hearts-geek!" I exclaimed.**

"**We're never playing truth or dare with you again!" Ulrich exclaimed.**

"**Next time the game will be different!" I exclaimed.**

**I flicked open my cell, checking all of the news stations incase XANA decided to do some damage to somewhere other than the academy. **

"**Seems calm for now." I muttered as my friends (the English ones) came in and were looking psyched about their tour. They got food and sat down.**

**I tried to put on a calm facade, but it didn't work. I know this because everyone was asking me if I had a test next period or something. **

"**Or something." I replied with a smile. Then, a gunshot rang out. I looked up to see one of the janitors holding a gun. Upon closer inspection, I could see the XANA symbol in his eyes.**

"**Shit." I muttered. "This is not good." please note that all of my friends were frozen, along with everyone else in the cafeteria. **

"**Get under the table." I told my friends, and then repeated the message loudly in French. Everyone did what I said, without question. I guess they needed a voice of reason, and this time, I would be it.**

**I flipped open my phone and called Jerime. He picked up on the first ring.**

"**Jerime, XANA decided that he wanted to shoot me. He overshadowed a janitor and we're in the cafeteria. You guys better hurry up." I told him, not pausing for a breath.**

"**Aelita is on it as we speak." Jerime said, sounding relieved, "I'm going to do a return to the past." Jerime told me.**

**I was just about to thank him when a white light lit up the academy..... And then we were back in first period.**

"**Who wants to play....?" I trailed off, looking at Ulrich, "....Never Have I Ever?" I yelled.**

"**What's that?" someone asked.**

"**Traditionally, it's a drinking game, but seeing as we're underage, we'll skip out on the drinking. The rules are you have to say 'Never Have I Ever....' and then something you've never done, and then everyone who has done that had to put a finger down." I smirked. This was also a fairly embarrassing game. And, I knew just what to say. **

_**See you next chapter!**_


End file.
